


Black Belts and Bed Sheets

by CrunchyPickles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyPickles/pseuds/CrunchyPickles
Summary: John finally asks what the certificate is about, but it's only an excuse to get some dick





	Black Belts and Bed Sheets

John was putting fresh sheets on the bed, humming to himself, once he got a corner fitted he dropped the mattress onto the frame a little carelessly, causing the headboard to smack into the wall. He paused, hands freezing above the mattress in surprise, nothing fell so he resumed making the bed, looking forward to sleeping in fresh sheets tonight, then went on to continue the house work. Later in the evening, Sherlock came into the bedroom, looking to change into his pajamas, finding them neatly folded and knew John had done the laundry, once he popped his head out from the neck, he noticed something different and sighed with annoyance, closing his eyes for a moment.

“John, come here,” He called out from the door, “Honestly.” Grumbling as he waited for the doctor, John arrived a moment later, confused.

“What?” He asked, noticing Sherlock’s annoyance. The detective held out his hand towards the wall.

“Look!” The younger man exclaimed, John looked at the wall with a frown.

“What am I looking at?” John asked, raising his brows as he looked back to the other man, Sherlock clicked his tongue then climbed the bed, standing on top of the mattress. He straightened out the certificate that was framed and hung over the bed, then held out his hand to it.

“How could you miss this?!” Sherlock shook his hand by the certificate.

“Jesus!” John said with exasperation, dipping his head back and shrugged his shoulders, “You are so dramatic!” He added, smiling and shook his head. Sherlock crossed his arms and stepped off the bed.

“And you’re such a clumsy oaf.” The younger man said in return, John grunted, stepping over and pushed at Sherlock’s chest.

“Now you’re just being mean.” The older man glared, Sherlock raised his brows in challenge.

“And what are you gonna do about it?”

\-----

The pair sat in their respective chairs, on this fine Saturday. There’d yet to be anything interesting happening, Sherlock was more sprawled in his chair than sitting, his pajamas riding up his side as he read the newspaper. John was reading the comments on his blog when he remembered something.

“What is the certificate above the bed anyways? I can tell it’s written in Japanese…” He asked, his eyes darting to the exposed skin. Sherlock practically slapped the newspaper into his lap, looking at John, happy for a distraction.

“Judo.” He answered simply, John’s expression flashed with a happy surprise.

“Judo? You know martial arts?” He asked, clearing his throat, Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Of course I know martial arts- I have a certificate to prove it, John.” The detective said with exasperation, flailing slightly as he sat up. The doctor found some entertainment in Sherlock’s annoyance, setting his phone down.

“I’ve noticed, so are you a green belt?” John asked teasingly, part of Sherlock knew the older man was goading him on, but the need for things to be correct took over.

“Black belt, 10th degree.” The younger man answered, raising his brows in slight challenge. John didn’t have much interest in martial arts, but he did get some hand to hand training in the military, so he knew just enough to defend himself. And maybe a few bars fights here and there.

“Really?” John asked with enthusiasm, grinning, “So can you show me how to do a proper karate chop?” He asked, pulling himself out his seat.

“Don’t be so transparent, John.” Sherlock said with a slight glare, standing up, knowing full well the other man was just goofing around at this point. The both moved some of the furniture to clear the floor. “But just to clarify; Judo is a combat sport meant to throw or take down the opponent and pin them down.” The detective explained in earnest, “Now, stand a fourth to the side, place your feet shoulder length apart and bend the knees slightly.” Sherlock instructed, taking the stance as well and raised his hands chest height. John did the same, body facing the opposite direction and raised his hands.

With some circling, John was the first to try grab the other man, but Sherlock used the older man’s momentum, hand snaking around to grab the back of John’s shirt, using his foot to trip him. In a second, the doctor found himself on the floor on his front rather painlessly, looking at the door then began laughing. Sherlock kneeled down and looked over him.

“John, are you okay?” He asked with concern, not quite expecting the doctor to be laughing, John had to hold his breath and sighed.

“I’m fine, I still didn’t expect it for some reason.” He admitted, smiling. They got back on their feet, “One more time.” John suggested, going into his stance, Sherlock did the same. They circled each other a few more times, John lunged again, grabbing Sherlock by his shirt in two places and tried to throw him to the side, the younger man shuffled his feet, effectively following John’s swing. With the doctor’s movements disrupted, Sherlock flung the hands off his shirt and grabbed John’s shirt in return, changing the momentum and threw John to the floor. The older man found himself now looking at the ceiling and giggled, Sherlock sighed, kneeling next John, who was making no effort to get up.

“You weren’t taking it very seriously were you?” The detective asked rhetorically, John hummed in return, sitting up.

“One thing though, is there an immobilizing component to Judo?” John asked, looking Sherlock in the face.

“Yes, why?” The younger man answered, John quickly moved his legs and wrapped them tightly around Sherlock’s hips and wrapped his arms around him as well, falling back and took the detective down with him. Sherlock placed his hands on the floor, trying to lift himself, but gave up, “You’re being childish, John.” He complained. John kept his legs locked firmly around Sherlock, but his hands slid down, grabbing the hem of flimsy t-shirt and pulled it up, trying to remove it. The piece of clothing was left bunches against the younger man's neck, John’s hands wandered around Sherlock’s back, looking up to him with annoyance crossing his face.

“Kiss me, you bastard.” The doctor hissed out. Sherlock didn’t comply, his hands pushing John’s thighs away from his hips.

“Love to, but I think we should take it in the bedroom.” Sherlock suggested, with that, John got up on his elbows and remembered they had the doors habitually open.

“Right.”

\----

In the bedroom, John was lying prone on the mattress, a pillow under his hips, lips pressed as a groan rumbled through his throat. Sherlock held the doctor's hip while he pushed the head of his erection inside.

“Oh fuck!” John tried to hiss out as quietly as possible as he felt thick shaft begin to thrust in and out, staring out to nothing with watery eyes. The older man inhaled sharply as Sherlock grabbed his right wrist, pinning his hand against his back, holding him down, “Christ.” John shut his eyes tightly as the younger man thrust harder and faster, driving into his stretched hole, Sherlock was panting, excited by the sight of John pinned down as he moved.

“Isn’t this what you were imagining, John?” He asked rather haughty tone, the doctor balled up his fist against his back, squeezing his asshole around the shaft, barely paying attention to Sherlock’s words, but thrilled by his tone.

“M-maybe.” John answered almost breathlessly as he shut his eyes, deciding to indulge in the pleasure radiating over his body and experimentally pushed against Sherlock’s hand on his wrist and found it firmly in place, his free hand grabbed the bed sheets. The younger man continued to plough into John’s ass, feeling a bead of sweat drip down his temple, he watched cheeks bounce slightly against his driving hips and perspiration glisten on lower back.

The sound of stifled moans and soft pants filled the room, John lazily grinded his erection against the pillow beneath him and once again tried to test the grip on his wrist. Sherlock could feel John getting close before the doctor pressed his face into the mattress for a second then turned his head to glace up to him with desperation.

“Wait, wait.” John hissed out, Sherlock groaned as he eased his hips and let go of the other man’s wrist.

“What is it?” He asked, feeling his erection pulse inside, almost too close. John flexed his now freed hand a few times then pulled his hips away, gasping as he felt Sherlock’s erection slip out.

“Come here.” John smiled weakly, rolling carefully onto his back, making sure he was still on the pillow and lifted his knees before spreading his legs. Some tension left Sherlock’s brow as he crawled over, placing himself between John’s thighs, lining their bodies together.

“You’re such a sook.” Sherlock teased quietly as he took the base of his erection and thrust back inside, eyes fluttering shut. John resisted throwing his head back, but gasped, looking upwards blindly. While Sherlock found his pace again, the movement of his hips was then limited with John wrapping his legs around him.

“I love you too.” John whispered, his hands grabbing the younger man's shoulder blades, “Now fuck me harder.” He demanded before pressing his forehead against Sherlock's shoulder. Adjusting his knees, pressing his forearms against the mattress, the younger man moved to drive in his hips harder and deeper, John pressed his forehead into Sherlock’s shoulder harder, letting out a groan, toes curling and shut his eyes tighter. John could feel sweat under his palms holding the other man’s back, trying his best not to dig his nails in, “Ah Christ.” John hissed out then groaned while his came, his heels digging into Sherlock's thigh.

“John.” Sherlock sighed, pressing the side of his head against the doctor's, feeling John's hole squeeze around him, milking his erection. The younger man's hips began thrusting erratically as he came, semen spurting inside John, Sherlock held the bed sheets tighter while he panted. Once he was spent, the detective tried to move but the legs around hips held him tighter.

“Stay, you bastard.” John said as he dropped his head on the mattress, his hand idly rubbed Sherlock's side, “The arm thing is new.” He commented idly, one hand sliding up to grab the younger man's face so they could look at each other.

“Thought you'd like it.” Sherlock grinned, dipping his head down to kiss his partner softly, John hummed into the kiss.

“I did.” John smiled then took a deep breath, “I am a little disappointed I don't get to sleep in fresh sheets though.” Adding playfully, Sherlock snorted, looking to the mattress.

“It's not like you tried that hard to prevent it.” The younger man raised his brows, John only chuckled at that, slipping his legs away from Sherlock's hips.

“True I guess.” The doctor agreed, lifting his head to give Sherlock another kiss.

  
  



End file.
